Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless thermometer that measures a physical quantity determined by a temperature of an object whose temperature is to be measured, and wirelessly transmits the physical quantity to an external device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various deep temperature measuring devices have been devised, which measure not only a surface temperature of an object but also a deep temperature of the object. For example, a deep temperature measuring device is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The deep temperature measuring device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a first temperature sensor (surface-side temperature sensor) group mounted on a surface of an object whose temperature is to be measured (hereinafter simply referred to as an object) and a second temperature sensor temperature (outside-air-side temperature sensor) group disposed at a position spaced by a predetermined distance from the surface of the object.
A heat insulator having a predetermined thickness is disposed between the first temperature sensor group and the second temperature sensor group.
The deep temperature measuring device disclosed in Patent Document 1 measures a deep temperature of the object by determining a difference between a temperature measured by temperature sensors included in the first temperature sensor group and a temperature measured by temperature sensors included in the second temperature sensor group.
An antenna is connected to each temperature sensor, and the measured temperature is transmitted to the outside through wireless communication.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-315917